Sleepless Nights
by Mistress Hennej
Summary: Draco wants Hermione, he'll get her no matter what. Not nice Draco...
1. Mine, Only Mine

            He had been staring at her ever since she came to Hogwarts. Only that he wanted her, with her thick golden brown hair, those deep chocolate eyes she was very desirable. His eyes flickered up and down her body, yet it was not curvaceous but it wasn't flat, just enough for him to grab. A flash of red caught his eye. That bastard. He wanted to kill that Weasley, damn him for taking what's rightfully his.

            "Ron!" Hermione chirped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him pecks on his cheek. Ron grew and became a tall gangly character, not much muscle on him except the muscles that make him move. Draco stared at him with revulsion at the tip of his tongue. Growling, he whipped his body around and stormed to the prefect's room. He slammed the door, causing the room to shudder in fear of his wrath. The room's décor appealed to him, covered in black and green. The carpet was a deep forest green with an oval black rug right by the bed; it was a four-post bed with four overstuffed black pillows with the whole ensemble of black covers. He threw off his cape onto his overly black bed and staggered to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was huge, with mirrors hanging practically everywhere letting Draco see himself at fifty different angles. Draco didn't want all the damned mirrors but unfortunately they came with the room. Snarling, Draco looked at himself in the mirror, glaring at his reflection, with it giving the same attitude back. His white blonde hair slicked back in its usual hairstyle, his stormy gray eyes peering back at him filled with hate and lust. Typical evil villain, he smiled grimly at himself and smashed the mirror, shattering his reflection into a hundred pieces. His fist covered in blood and shards of glass made him laugh. A laugh filled with pure malevolence that would cause ripples up and down your spine. Draco looked down into the sink staring at hundreds of Dracos staring back up at him; he loved the feeling of being in control and dominating all things. Poor bastards… Draco pulled a towel from towel rack and pressed it against his hand. He didn't even flinch from the pain of the shards still imbedded in his skin, that just pissed him off knowing he's going to spend time pulling remains of the glass out. No magic, no medical kit, just old fashion simple thing of pulling them out to feel the pain.

Hermione tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder and continued to read. Ron grunted and rolled his emerald eyes, walking over to Hermione giving her a big hug from behind.

"EEEK!!" Hermione jumped, turning around to a beet-red Ron. He sustained his laughter until her eyebrows narrowed, teeth clenched and cheeks burned to a crimson hue. Ron lashed back as he laughed loudly, she just looked to darn cute! Hermione tackled Ron to the ground, making him wheeze for air, one for guffawing, two for having the air knocked out of him. Hermione screamed and shouted curses at him for interrupting her reading, right when the monster was going to eat the campers. Nice horror novel but she lost her place. Of all things Ron did _that_. After Hermione tried beating him to a bloody pulp, she stopped to take a breather. 

"Roooooon!" She pouted, eyebrows slightly narrowed, lower lip over her upper lip and her arms folded across her chest. Ron smiled, sitting up to give her a kiss. She gladly kissed him back and stood up with an arm extended. Ron grasped it and pulled himself up. Hermione sat down and began to hunt for her spot as Harry strolled in.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione." He said dryly. Ron glanced at him. 

"Is something wrong Harry?" Ron looked around. They were in the library, sitting on the comfiest chairs in there. Hermione found her page and snuggled up with Ron, as he put an arm around her, Harry sighed.

"Well Cho suddenly dumped me today…" Harry put his cheek in his palm, doodling with his finger on the table, then wrote "Cho" in cursive. "What did I do wrong? Did I annoy her? Did I hurt her? I wish she would of told me." Harry just rested his head on the table, breathing unevenly.

"Well, what did she say?" Hermione peered over her book and stared at the saddened Harry Potter. 

"She said she needed time to think and we need to separate for a while." Harry muttered. Hermione looked at Harry with deep sympathy. But she understood why Cho needed her space. Cho felt her heart was already to someone, Cedric. And when he died, some said they heard Cho's heart break. She thought she couldn't love anyone else. Hermione didn't tell Harry, she felt it wasn't the time nor place to say it, considering a lot of people were in the library at the moment.

*~Later~*

Hermione was still in the library long after Ron and Harry left. The library was quiet, just the way she liked it. Suddenly she heard a door slam. Hermione looked up to see Draco towering over her. Draco was very well built and very tall, he stared at Hermione.

"Why hello, Granger." Draco smiled. A sickly sweet smiled that is. Hermione muttered a small 'hi' and began to pack up her books into her brown knapsack as Draco looked at her. As she finished packing up her stuff, Draco grabbed her harshly.

"Draco! What the he-" Hermione was silenced with a kiss. A hard, rough kiss, he grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly. Hermione whimpered as he crushed her wrists, while the other hand cupped her cheek and dug his nails into her flesh. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she felt tremendous pain on her cheekbone. Draco pulled away from the searing kiss and licked the small amount of blood that started to flow. He purred as Hermione struggled to get away from him. Draco growled and pushed her against the table. 

"Mine." He scowled at her. He began to search for her wand, so she couldn't use it against him, which wouldn't be to good for him obviously. Hermione had mixed feelings of being scared and being pissed off. When Draco found the wand she struck him in the groin making him whimper and roll over in pain. Hermione snatched her wand out of his hands and took off with her knapsack and out of the library. 

Hermione finally reached the Gryffindor commons room. She panted heavily, Hermione never ran so far and so fast in her life! And she doesn't plan on doing it again anytime soon either. Hermione walked up to the dorm room and lied on the bed.

"That was weird…" She mumbled under her breath. "I wonder if I should of reconsidered the prefect position…" Hermione was offered the prefect position but she turned it down for the sake of too much responsibility for one person, since she _did_ hang out with Harry and Ron, the schools biggest…not necessarily "trouble makers" but rule benders. Slowly the room began to darken as a sheet of blackness covered her eyes, letting her fly into a world of unrealism and fiction. 

Draco was in his bed, placing ice over his genitals. 'Damn bitch.' He thought to himself. He licked his lips, he'll get her, he'll have her, and she'll be his and only his. Did he love her? Hell no. He _lusted_ for her. He wants her evil or he just plain wants her. Which ever it is, he'll take her.

Hey y'all! This is my first Harry Potter fic! Hope y'all like is so far :-/ This story will NOT have a sweet loving "I love all furry animals" Draco. Draco is his evil badass self, maybe even a lil eviler… review pwease ^.^ Ja Ne!

                                                                        MistressHennej


	2. Soft as Velvet

            The sun rose over the violet mountains, clashing with the sky, swirling colors of orange, red, and yellow filled the heavens. Hermione turned over in her bed and stared out her window. Gods the morning was beautiful, but unfortunately she had classes today. She grunted as pulled herself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

            "Time for a bath…" She smiled happily. Baths always soothed her after a wonderful nights sleep. As soon as she got the warm water running, she slowly slipped her clothes off. Right as she was down to her undergarments, she felt the air shift. 

            "Who's there?" She demanded, covering herself as much as possible. Little by little she inched towards her discarded clothes, frantically searching for her wand. When she checked the pocket where it supposedly was, it was gone. Hermione began to panic as she backed away from the doors; she began to go backward heading for the bathtub when she heard a voice.

            "Hello Granger, my aren't we looking sexy." Draco appeared directly in front of her. He was looking good with black slacks and a dark green shirt with the sleeves partly rolled up. Hermione wasn't fazed by his looks. All she thought was that he's a stubborn little brat who wants to rule Hogwarts and mercilessly kill people for pleasure. Draco smirked and tried to attack her. Since she was smaller she maneuvered a lot quicker, getting out of his reach. She shoved him in the tub and ran out of the bathroom. Hermione panted slightly, only to feel arms wrap around her. She screamed, shoving the person away and falling on her butt.

            "Whoa! Hermione!! Its just me!" Ron's eyes widened. Hermione took a few moments to register what happened and who he was. Standing up, Ron started getting a nosebleed. Realization struck her when she saw she was still in her undergarments. The embarrassed girl dived into her bed, while Ron left with the biggest smile on his face.

*~At Defense Against the Dark Arts Class~* 

"And then you pick up your wand-blah blah," was all Hermione heard. She was still stunned about the whole bathroom incident but also in the library. As she twiddled with her wand, her teacher stood over her. 

            "Something wrong Miss Granger?" Her teacher cleared his throat. Hermione jumped, causing her wand to fly out of her hand. As she reached down for it, someone bent over and picked it up.

            "N-n-no s-sir-" She stopped, looking up at gray eyes, filled with lust. She gasped in fright. 

            "Watch it, Mudblood." Draco sneered. Hermione snatched her wand out of his hand, mumbling incoherently about Draco being a jerk.

            "Well since Mrs. Granger is soooo into the lesson why don't you read for us?" The teacher glared at Hermione. Hermione looked at her book and stuttered. She quietly mumbled something when she began to read.

            "What was that Miss Granger? I don't think we all heard you." Hermione felt like jumping off a cliff at that moment. Tension began to build up as she inhaled deeply and spoke, venom for her teacher, on her lips. She just wanted to lash out and attack that man's throat ripping out his vocal chords. But returning back to reality she repeated her comment a little louder.

            "What? Miss Granger we cannot hear you." Her teacher pushed her to her limits and spoke before thinking.

            "_I said that I don't know where we are you bastard!!_" Hermione screamed. But when she just apprehended what she just said, a hand slapped over her mouth. Hermione looked in horror as she felt eyes from the classroom on her. The teacher was skeptic about her sudden outburst, immediately giving her a detention and knocking thirty points off from Gryffindor. Hermione couldn't believe she lashed out like that! Never ever has that happened. Suddenly she felt violently ill and dashed out of the classroom, right for the lavatory. She ran into a stall and lost her lunch. 'Dang it…it was a good lunch too.' She thought as she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. Hermione walked over to a sink, splashing the cool water on her as it flowed out of the faucet. 

            "Hermione you got to calm down! Everything will be fine." She told herself. 

            "Oh Granger I don't think it will…" The frightened girl twirled around to see Draco at the entrance of the bathroom. Hermione's mouth gapped.

            "H-how did you g-get out of-of class?" Hermione hesitated. What the hell did he want? Hermione knew but she didn't want to believe it. Hermione masked her horror-struck look with an expression of disdain. She walked over to the paper towels and dried her face. Unexpectedly she was ripped away from the paper towels and thrown onto the ground.

            "Well I told them I had to go." Draco got on all fours and crawled towards her. He licked his lips as he was getting closer and closer. Hermione began to progress back as Draco crept nearer. (A/N: Evil sexy Draco crawling…*swoons*) Finally Draco pounced, pinning Hermione down. The lust-filled boy gripped on to her thin wrists and forced them above her head. He purred as he traced his fingertip down her jaw line, making her tremble in fear. Her smooth skin against his rough skin didn't make her feel _any _better either. Hermione whimpered slightly, hoping he'd feel pity and get off her. Only that didn't work, that smirk wasn't anywhere _near_ pity, more like desire. Crushing his lips onto hers, Hermione screamed. He began to probe her mouth with his tongue, in rage Hermione bit down on it. Draco pulled back and howled in pain. Hermione bit down so hard, a metallic taste of blood roamed her mouth. A small amount of blood trickled down his jaw as he slapped her across the face.

            "_Don't EVER do that again!_" He yelled. Instead of going back to the lips, he went for the neck and sunk his teeth in her velvety skin. Hermione started to cry. Hermione was confused; she didn't know what to do, especially in this type of situation. Ignoring Draco's mumbling, she tried to remember ANYTHING that could get her out this position. Kicking him in the groin was out of the question when Draco fit himself between her legs. She remembered something from Ron teaching her a long time ago. 

            "Oh Draaaacoooo…." She cooed in his ear, wrapping on arm around him and applied pressure to a pressure point on his neck. His whole body froze then flinched as the pain overcame him; rolling off of her he put his hands over his tender neck. Hermione moved away from Draco and ran. She quickly ran down the halls, zig zagging her way around, only to trick Draco. She past a door to Professor McGonagall, opening it without anyone seeing her then slamming it shut. Draco was up and about when he heard the slam. He sprinted to the door, opening it to see a very angry Professor. 

            "Mr. Malfoy! Why aren't you in class?? For this, thirty points… and a detention." Draco stood dumbfounded, and then switched his face to anger a walked into the classroom to receive his detention. He will get Granger for this, damn that bitch.

            Hermione saw the whole ordeal with Draco and Professor McGonagall. She peered out of the corner of the next hall, sighing in relief. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she breathed heavily. Hermione just sneered. 'I'm going to pull a muscle if he keeps making me run…' Hermione shook her head and strolled to her room. Sure class was still going on but she couldn't go back, not after the display she put up. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Draco, his attitude has completely changed. Sure he still calls her "Mudblood" or "Granger" but just not with as much bitterness as usual. Hermione needed a shower and bad, since the jackass interrupted her morning one. All she could do was hope he wasn't in there. That's all she hoped…

            _'OH SHIT! I HAVE A DETENTION WITH DRACO!!_'

Gomen its so short!! I like to make Hermione strong but still with some weak points ya know? Read too many fics wheres she weak :-/ Y'all wanted this chapter out so I tried to get it out as quick as I could! But next chapter: Hermione realizes that her detention is with Draco, and Hagrid is going to be making them go out into the forest to search for Fang's squeaky toy. Lil lame I know :-/ but just waaaaaaaait ^.^ Ja Ne!

                                                                                                                                                Mistress Hennej 


End file.
